


Water

by dayishujia



Series: Falling in Love to the Beat of the Music (JayTim Week 2014) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Water Gun War, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wasn't sure how he got caught up in all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

Tim wasn’t sure how he got caught up in all this. It was just so sudden; unexpectedly, without pretense, Dick was shoving a $10 plastic water gun in his hands, told him the war would start in 5, and ran off with a howl of a laugh. Now, Tim was just standing there, feet planted firmly in the sand, staring at where Dick had run off. 

“You better find cover,” a voice said, almost as suddenly as Dick gave him the water gun. “You’ll get soaked just standing there, gaping at him like that.”

Tim turned and came face to face with a very handsome man. He was taller than him by a good amount, muscular, with a farmer’s tan and black hair with a white streak in it. Tim frowned. “You’re the singer from last night,” he stated, plainly, like the other might have not known.

The man laughed, loud and nearly musical. “That’s right, you were there last night,” he reached out a hand and smiled down at the smaller teen. “I’m Jason.”

“Yeah, I was…” Tim said, taking the singer’s hand in a light handshake greeting. Jason smiled at him, waiting expectantly for something. Tim just stared back, eyebrows furrowed, until it hit him: “Um… I’m Tim.”

“Well, you better find some cover, Tim,” Jason told him with a wide grin, as if showing off all his teeth. “I won’t be going easy on you just because you’re cute. You’ve actually got to try.”

Tim choked. “Cute?”

Jason let out a laugh unlike anything he’d heard before, like Tim was the funniest person he met. “Yeah, jeez,” he gasped for breath as he spoke, “Doesn’t your boyfriend tell you that?”

“Boyfriend?” Tim sputtered. 

Jason’s eyebrows creased as he frowned. Even making a face like that, Tim thought Jason was handsome. “Yeah,” he drawled, “The boy with the black hair that was just here. The cute one. I noticed him with you yesterday too. He is your boyfriend, isn’t he?”

Before he knew what he was doing, Tim exclaimed, “He’s not my boyfriend!”

Jason blinked. He held up his hands, and in turn his water gun, in surrender, to show he meant no harm. “Sorry, kid,” his voice trailed out and the end, when suddenly, he blinked hard and stared at the boy with a hard gaze. “Wait –are you gay?” His hands, and water gun, were on his hips as he stared, unblinking, at Tim.

Tim stared back. Somehow, this whole conversation got out of hand. He wasn’t even having half of it – it was mostly just Jason talking, though it’s not Jason’s fault, he supposed. Tim was too star-struck and tongue-tied to even try to sputter more than a couple words together at a time. 

“….I…” Tim felt like he just swallowed his tongue whole. 

But Jason laughed, nice and musical, and patted his shoulder. “It’s fine, Timmy. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna. But you still gotta hide. Maybe go after your ‘friend’ or something because, cute or not, we’re still on opposite teams and I won’t go easy on you.”

Tim blinked a few times and swallowed, trying to remember what Dick said about teams. Except, he didn’t say anything about teams. He just shoved the gun in his hands and ran off. “…Teams?”

Again, Jason laughed. “You are so cute. It’s shirts versus skins. You’re shirt, I’m skin.”

Tim’s mouth went dry; Jason was indeed not wearing a shirt. Now, standing before him in the broad daylight, Tim could see the other’s farmer’s tan clearly. 

“Ok, well,” Jason drawled and Tim wondered where he got that accent. “Since you’re not talking…. I’ll give you a five minute head start before I come for you, got it?” Something heavy coming down on his head gave Tim the wake-up call he needed. 

He reached up and brushed Jason’s hand off, grinned, and said, “Thank you, but I won’t be needing a head start,” while lightly poking Jason in the chest with the tip of the plastic gun. 

Jason grinned back.

 

It was at least an hour after the water gun fight ended did Tim reunite with Dick. The older man was grinning his stupid grin and his hair was mostly dried and hanging in clumps as he came over to sit at the table across from Tim. “So?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows and smiling expectantly at him. “ How are you?”

Tim stared for a moment before asking, “Have you gotten dumber, by chance?”

Dick pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. “Don’t be cruel,” he whined, trailing off at the end in a musical note. “I mean, with you and Jason.”

Tim rose an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” How did Dick know about that?

“After I ran off!” Dick exclaimed like it all made perfect sense. “I saw him coming your way so I passed the water gun to you and left so you guys could chat. So? How’d it go?”


End file.
